i loved you then i love you now
by art.is.now
Summary: it's undeniable, true and simple fact. bruce/selina TDKR


And through their stages together,

Selina wonders if he ever gets tired of it all.

Sitting in the café, in Italy of all places, and seeing him look at her the way he does, gives her more of a rush then any robbery ever did.

The hand on her thigh gives her reasoning to believe the feelings mutual.

He's aged since he escaped the pit and she's not surprised. The guilt stays with her daily, all the stuff she did months earlier. But he had come back and he was the one that assured her he was okay. The smile plastered on his face as they explored Italy was one to remember.

They were _here, _they were _okay. _

Traveling suits them well as Bruce was never able to enjoy anywhere and Selina was never in one place for long enough. They hit Greece then Paris and finally India. She decides one day while looking out their (regency) suite that this is her favorite and doesn't act surprised when Bruce buys the hotel and makes home on the 15th floor.

Some nights the dreams still get to him and she's there (in his shirt of course) and she rubs his shoulders and he can feel her long brown hair on his skin and _then _starts to feel okay again. They fall asleep tangled in each other and sometimes she'll just lay awake and wonder if this is what everyone used to talk about. Being _in love _was not her thing. Never was.

She was starting to think that she had been wrong.

He loves the way she is around him. Carefree and trusting. She would never admit it and he would never bring it up, but he could tell. The nights where she would cook him dinner or fall asleep in his neck. He _loved _her. Some days all he could do is smile. And thank God.

Neither one of them had ever saw this coming. They were loners from birth, silent creatures that moved through the night. They weren't supposed to end up together. They weren't supposed to have the fairy tale ending. She purrs in his ear one night and he decides to fuck the fairy tale. He already had his.

They had learned from each other, _adapting _quite well.

He knew Alfred would be proud.

She's in bed one late morning when he gets back from his run. They had been suffering a drought for weeks now; India desperately needed some rain, to bring new life with it. She stirs and smiles as he heads for the shower. Opening the balcony door she takes a deep breath and stares out to the city below them. They had made such a life for themselves. Who would have guessed the two loners of Gotham would be right here right now. She closes her eyes and suddenly feels a raindrop on her nose.

The clouds rumble and Selina starts to laugh. "Bruce get out here!" She cries. The rain starts to pour and she's about to go get him when suddenly he's right behind her. "Marry me." Her eyes go blank and her heart begins to race. He knew better to do things like this.

"Bruce…I" He cuts her off with a kiss. "Now don't pretend like you were going to say no." Selina can feel the smile on his lips and just decides to go with it. No one knows her like he does.

The ceremony is simple and she's standing before him in red lips and a white dress. The shoreline kisses their feet and all he remembers is her face and the sun glowing on it.

She's never _wanted _a baby but as the stick seems to gleam in her eye she decides that _his _baby might not be a bad thing.

Surprised was probably an understatement she thinks, as his eyes seem to go everywhere but to her and hitches a breath when words don't seem to come out. "A baby?" He says while their sitting on the couch. She's in leggings and a sweater and he doesn't remember the last time she looked so…scared. "A baby." She whispers.

Selina doesn't realize how much she actually loves her husband until the day their son is born. He enters the world kicking and screaming, stubborn and rebellious already, which doesn't surprise either of them. Selina's exhausted and she can tell she's a mess. Bruce simply kisses her cheek repeatedly and whispers to her that she was wonderful and that she did great. She waits for the nurses to bring him over and before she knows it she can feel tears running down her face.

Lucas Thomas Wayne is the perfect combination of both of them, Selina decides after running her hands down him, counting toes and watching him open his eyes for the first time. Bruce looks at her, amazed at the fact that not so long ago they were in a dark place and now their sitting here with this miracle that came from both of them. He cups her chin and kisses her. She decides it's the best kiss they've ever had. The realest one, and at that point she doesn't think she can ever love him more.

Bruce can feel that there's a lot of forgiveness in that moment. For everything in Gotham, for Bane, for mistrusting each other. They've slowly learned to let each other in and over the past few years become different people. Their still not perfect, but it's still love. And love is love and that's enough.

She looks at him later that night with their son in her arms and he can tell that things were going to be okay.

"Luca" grows up quickly and before either of them knows it he's two and as curious as can be. Both blame each other. Selina watches how Bruce is with their son, the only thing precious in their life and can't believe how they got here. Only a short time ago they were in such a different place. Now they were a family.

Luca's five when he asks his parents a question they had been avoiding for years. "Did you guys find your soul mates?" His face gleaming while munching on crackers. Selina feels her breath catch as she meets Bruce's eyes across the room. She bites her lower lip and reaches out to kiss her son.

It's undeniable, true and simple fact. Bruce smiles at her before she looks down at their boy again. "Yeah baby we did."


End file.
